Una Pared en blanco
by allalabeth
Summary: Oneshot en el que Harry hace un recuento de lo que la guerra fue para él motivado por sus visitas a Draco en Azkaban. Spoliers libro 6


Una pared en blanco es todo cuanto necesitaba. No había pedido nada más. Su último deseo había sido una pared en blanco.

Me sorprendió el detalle. No lo esperaba. No de él. Los años no habían sido benévolos con mi viejo compañero de clase. Para nada. Era más alto que yo, siempre lo había sido, sin embargo, ahora su esbeltez y elegancia anterior se habían visto reducidas a cenizas. Su cuerpo era un conjunto de huesos cubiertos por final piel casi translucida. Podías contar cada una de sus costillas. Los hombros se le habían doblado con su propio peso, o quizá, con el peso de las acciones terribles que había cometido durante cinco largos años. De sus magníficos ojos plateados había desaparecido todo el brillo.

Yo, personalmente, me encargué de que le concediesen su último deseo antes de perderse para siempre en la muerte en vida que le esperaba. Mi rabia volvió a crecer. Con fuerza, destructiva, asomando a mis ojos verdes ese brillo metálico que todos temían, incluso mis amigos. Yo quería salvarlo. Yo quería evitarle esa condena. Había sufrido demasiada gente y nadie, ni siquiera él, se merecía un castigo tan duro como ese. El único privilegio que había conseguido eran mis visitas. Yo era la única persona en el mundo que podía visitarlo, el único ser que le quedaba, aunque él ni siquiera me reconocía.

Hoy amaneció lloviendo. Como toda la semana. Como todo el mes. La propia naturaleza se estaba limpiando y recuperando de seis años de guerra declarada. Con el mismo desánimo que sentía desde que lo habían encerrado, me levanté y me vestí, con ropas muggles y sin desayunar ni tomarme un café me aparecí en Azkaban. Mi fiel ciervo, Prongs, lo único que quedaba de los merodeadores, me precedió durante todo el camino. Un nudo atenazó mi garganta pero no iba a llorar. El cielo lo hacía por mí. Enseñé mi identificación al dementor que había en la entrada. El maldito Zabini los había vuelto a poner como guardianes de la prisión. Me dejaron pasar, asustados por la amenazadora presencia de mi patronus junto a ellos, y, sin esperarlos, fui directo a la celda número 13, una de las 20 de máxima seguridad de la cárcel. El anterior inquilino de ese habitáculo había sido mi padrino. Que irónica y cruel era la vida que condenaba a Draco a vivir el resto de sus días en la celda que Sirius debería estar ocupando.

Entré dentro y dejé que el dementor cerrara. Prongs entró conmigo, aliviando un poco el semblante del hombre joven que estaba tendido en el suelo mirando la pared que la semana pasada yo había exigido que pintasen de blanco, tal y como él me había pedido. Su expresión, con los ojos entrecerrados, demostraba concentración. Y su elegante forma de fruncir el ceño me recordó a las clases de Pociones que compartimos en lo que ahora me parece una vida antes. Me giré hacia la pared y mis ojos se llenaron de asombro.

Una larga lista de nombres, repartidos en tres columnas y que ocupaban la mitad de la pared, estaban escritos con la sangre del propio Draco. Preocupado, lo tomé de las manos y vi sus dedos llenos de cortes y pinchazos. Su palidez no me había llamado la atención, Malfoy era casi albino, siempre estaba pálido. Al tocar su cuerpo, ofensivo a la vista por su extrema delgadez y desnutrición, supe que no viviría más de un par de días. Sentí como la mano que aprisionaba mi alma se cerraba con más fuerza. Volvió el nudo a mi garganta.

-¿Quiénes son Draco?- pregunté en un susurro estrangulado. Me sorprendió al mirarme, con sus ojos brillando con la luz de la locura.

-¿Crees que habrá sitio en el infierno para mí?- preguntó sin contestarme. Fui consciente de que no sabía quien era. No me reconocía.- Madre, te he hecho una pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son Draco?- insistí con las lágrimas en los ojos. Narcisa llevaba cinco años muerta.

-Todas las personas que asesiné.

Presté más atención a los nombres. Algunos los reconocí de oídas, otros, por haber leído los anuncios de sus muertes en el profeta, otros eran demasiado dolorosos. Los conté. 287. Lógico. Draco había sido tan temido como el propio lord Voldemort. Uno me llamó la atención más que los demás. El último. La muerte que había provocado mi victoria en el duelo contra el Señor Oscuro. Lucius Malfoy. Las imágenes de ese día volvieron a mi mente con más claridad de la que deseaba.

Yo, tendido en el suelo. Voldemort riéndose de mí. Decenas de luchas, decenas de muertos rodeándonos. Draco, unos metros más atrás. Lucius sosteniendo su varita en alto y manteniéndome en el suelo mediante un hechizo de agarre. Voldemort estirando su brazo, apuntándome en la que sería la vez definitiva. Un rayo de luz verde que había precedido al suyo. Lucius cayendo al suelo. Yo esquivando el rayo y agarrando mi varita. Draco, a mi espalda, con el brazo estirado y sus ojos mirando el cadáver de su padre. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó su locura. Y el sufrimiento en el rostro del que siempre había considerado mi enemigo, del hombre al que le debía la vida, fue lo que al final dio fuerzas a mi magia para lanzarle a Voldemort el primer y único Avada que yo pronuncié.

Me había salvado la vida, había salvado al mundo mágico y lo habían condenado de por vida a Azkaban. Mis palabras solo sirvieron para evitarle el beso del dementor. Así era como me recompensaban por entregarles toda mi vida, mi juventud y mi inocencia. Los odié, los odié durante semanas, todavía los odio. Un dementor llegó para avisarme de que mi tiempo con él había terminado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me incliné sobre Draco y le besé la frente.

-Descansa en paz, Draco. Descansa en paz. No mereces el infierno.

-¿De verdad que no, Madre?- me preguntó él con su mirada vacía y con voz del niño pequeño que algún día había sido y que su padre había condenado simplemente por ponerle su apellido.

-No.

Sin poder resistirlo más, salí de la celda precedido por mi patronus, que parecía haber perdido brillo. Supe que no volvería a ver a Draco con vida. Salí de las celdas de máxima seguridad y me encaminé hacia la oficina del rector de la prisión. No conocía al hombre y no me interesaba.

-Quiero que me avisen de la muerte del preso Draco Malfoy en cuanto esta se produzca.

Sin por favores ni gracias salí de allí y me aparecí en las ruinas de Hogwarts. Hacía dos años que el colegio había sido destruido. La centenaria haya del borde del lago seguía allí, en pie, inamovible. Me dejé caer a su sombra, con la lluvia mojándome. Ojalá limpiase mi alma de todo el dolor que sentía, ojalá el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Ojalá pudiese estar viendo el castillo y estar allí sentado con todos los que había perdido en el camino.

Me undí. Me undí en la más mísera de las miserias. Me undí sin remedio en los recuerdos oscuros de mi alma. Y lloré. Lloré todo lo que había guardado desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

Regresé a casa por la noche. Cogí de uno de los armarios una poción para curar el catarro que había cogido. Me daba lo mismo no tomármela, pero ya que tenía un frasco en casa...

Al día siguiente me enviaron una lechuza anundiandome la muerte de Draco Malfoy a las cuatro de la madrugada. Su cadaver había sido retirado y enterrado en la fosa común de la prisión una hora antes. Los maldije con un grito de desesperación. ¿Ni siquiera podían dejarme su cadaver¿No podían darme al menos eso? Maldito fuese el mundo que había salvado. Vistiendome a toda prisa, me aparecí en Azkaban. No fui capaz de hacer aparecer a Prongs. Él también me había abandonado. Pero me dio igual. Nadie salió a impedirme el paso. Mis ojos brillaban con una fuerza sobrehumana, brillaban tanto como cuando el rostro de dolor de Draco me había dado la fuerza suficiente para matar a Voldemort. Con un estallido, abrí la celda de Sirius, la celda de Draco, la celda de máxima seguridad número 13.

Me dirigí, con aplomo y determinación a la pared. Con la varita, me provoqué un pequeño corte en el dedo índice. Y empecé a escribir.

James y Lily Potter; Barty Crouch, Cedric Diggory; Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley, Fleur y Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, Kingsley Sakelbot, Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Junstin Finch-Flechey, Padma y Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Fred Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Wood, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Sybil Trewlanwey, Alastor Moody, Victor Krum, Denis y Colin Creevey, George Weasley, Nymphadora y Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy.

Esas eran mis muertes más importantes. Las que más habían dolido. Una después de otra durante los años de la guerra, desde que Barty Crouch abriera el recuento con su muerte en mi cuarto curso de Hogwarts. Las otras, todas las cometidas por mortífagos también manchaban mis manos. Pero esas se habían llevado un trozo de mi alma cada una de ellas. Yo no había empuñado la varita contra ellos, y sin embargo, por mi culpa estaban muertos. Por haber confiado en un niño contra el poder de Voldemort. La muerte había sido su premio por creer en mí. Solo Draco fue testigo de mi triunfo. Un triunfo que no mereció la pena. Y él, lo último que quedaba de sus compañeros de curso, pues los Slytherin también habían muerto a manos de la orden dado que todos eran mortífagos, se había ido con los demás esa misma madrugada.

No cerré las heridas de mis manos, no sentí el mínimo dolor físico. No tenía alma para poder sentirlo. Draco se había llevado lo que quedaba de ella. Él, que me había salvado la vida. Ojalá me hubiese dejado morir. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que mi gente ha desaparecido. Todas aquellas personas con las que compartí los momentos buenos, mis años de vida en el colegio, todas muertas. Ordenadas por fecha de fallecimiento en la pared blanca llena de nombres escritos con sangre.

-No, Draco.- sollocé temblando de frío y dolor. Por culpa de los dementores en mi mente empezaban a verse los momentos de las muertes de todos ellos, de los más queridos. Mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Luna y Neville, los Weasley, Hermione, Tonks y Remus, Ron, Draco.- No mereces el infierno. Mis manos están tan llenas de sangre como las tuyas. Incluso peor. Tú solo mataste a tu padre de los tuyos. Por mi culpa murió toda la gente que yo apreciaba.

Salí de la celda. La hora de la comida había pasado. Antes de irme, volví la cabeza atrás hacia las letras que brillaban magicamente en la celda número trece. Y desde la distancia, le puse en hechizo para que jamás desapareciesen eses nombres, para que jamás se pudiese borrar lo que yo y Draco habíamos escrito. Me aparecí frente a San Mungo, como todos los días. Esa era mi mayor tortura. Enseñé en recepción mi pase permanente y subi a la habitación en la que los Longbottom, ahora sin un hijo que los velase, seguían reposando. Me senté en el sillón que yo mismo había aparecido allí. La cama, con una preciosa colcha de colores, con plantas alegres y con la mesa llena de fotos me sumió aún más en mi depresión. Tendida en el lecho, con la cara pálida y consumida, una mujer joven, antaño hermosa y vital, miraba el techo sin reconocer nada de cuanto la rodeaba. Su cabello pelirrojo había perdido brillo a pesar de los cuidados que las enfermeras le dedicaban. No escuchaba, no pensaba, no sentía.

Más de una vez pensé en matarla yo mismo, pero soy un cobarde. Me aferro a su cuerpo porque es lo último que me queda. Porque es lo que más amé en toda mi vida, y porque por mi culpa está así. En un estado completamente vegetativo. Estiro el brazo y le agarro la mano. Como siempre, está fría. Su cuerpo ya no es cálido como antes. Un par de solitarias lágrimas descienden de mi rostro.

Eso era todo lo que tenía. El cuerpo de Ginny. Una cáscara vacía desde que los dementores le habían dado el beso durante la última batalla.


End file.
